SHE is my master
by AdilerFears
Summary: A He is my Master fanfiction
1

She Is My Master  
["Kore ga Watashi no Goshujin-sama" fanfiction]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NOTE TIME: This is mostly based on the manga, which I've read more of than I've watched the anime. Lots of WAFF-y romance cotton-candyish fluff, with some hot yuri action sandwiched in-between. Have fun with it!

Anna Kurauchi crept quietly toward Izumi's room. Ever since she had begun working at the Nakabayashi estate, allowed herself to be wrangled into that skimpy cosplay-worthy maid's uniform, she'd been hoping she'd be able to pull it off. This would be the third time she'd attempted to steal the most coveted of all treasures: panties that Izumi had already worn, and not washed. Her womanly scent, saturating the fabric... oh, such a lofty goal! And they would be HERS!

Quietly, she eased the door open.

Soft noises were coming from the bed. What was she doing exactly? Maybe something naughty - something Anna could have helped her with! What a shame. Either way, she seemed distracted; even less likely to hear her dig through the dirty laundry than while she was asleep. Sometimes she could swear that Izumi didn't actually sleep, but merely laid very still, waiting to catch her in the act. Whatever was upsetting her tonight, it was working to her advantage.

SUCCESS! There, under her maid outfit - a pair of very plain, unremarkable bloomers. Just like her to wear something like that; she was too caught up in her responsibilities to bother with lace or thongs or anything fancy. Anna allowed herself the briefest moment to revel in their aroma before placing them between her teeth and crawling back to the door...

"Is s-somebody there?"

Anna froze. Crap. This was SO not in the plan.

"Yoshitaka?!" she growled, though the threat in her words was diminished by her obvious distress. "I SWEAR-"

"It's just me," Anna said brightly once she'd removed the garment from her mouth. "Checking to make sure you're sleeping soundly."

But looking over her shoulder, she could just make out via the moonlight Izumi's eyes narrowed in her direction. "What did you take?"

"Nothing! It's- no, I-"

"FINE!" Izumi barked, flopping back down on the bed. "It's all yours, you little freak - my bra, or panties, or used maxi pads or whatever it is you're after! Leave me alone!"

"Izumi-"

"OUT! God, I can't stand you, just get out of my sight!"

The shouts grew in intensity as Izumi fought with her newly-blossomed rage. Anna sat there, staring toward the bed. Something was off - horribly so. Was Izumi crying? The temptation to abscond with her booty (pun totally intended) was great - she'd be free as a bird with the most intimate prize representing her undying devotion to the elder Sawatari-san! But the affection she'd been building toward the girl of her desires had gotten TOO big. She cared too much.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't really care. Take whatever you came for and get out."

"I do care," Anna said adamantly. "I care so much about you..."

"You care about your stupid lesbian fantasy! Not about me! So why do you keep trying to pretend? Every day, you throw yourself at me shamelessly, harassing me, groping me. And every day, I tell you that I don't like girls the way you do. But you never stop - you never, ever stop! And Yoshitaka never stops videotaping me while I go to the bathroom, or forcing me into skimpy outfits, or siccing Pochi on me! I just want to stay a virgin until I'm out of this damn place, and nobody- and I- you all don't care! Everybody wants to give off the illusion of caring without doing the work, spending all their time and energy on trying to deflower me instead! So I hope you don't mind if I have trouble believing you!"

By now, Anna had crawled to the edge of her mattress, peering up and over the side. At first, she had taken in the lime-green nightgown that was half-covered by bedsheets, but as Izumi kept speaking, she felt her gaze being forced down and away. It was too difficult to watch someone who was so angry yet so helpless that they had become wholly distraught.

"Izumi..."

"Mitsuki is just as bad!" she breathed, a strained note at the end of her words as she tried to keep from breaking down entirely. "She... I really need a friend in here, someone who'll watch my back. And my sister... she never helps anything, she just makes it worse. My own sister..."

"It's okay," Anna whispered, crawling up and onto the bed, panties forgotten on the floor. She ran a hesitant hand over Izumi's shoulder. "I'll watch your back. I will."

A harsh bark of laughter exploded from her as she shook. "Oh, I'm so sure. Watch my back so you can admire my butt. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Izumi, I- I want to marry you! Why would I ever do anything to hurt my betrothed? Don't you-"

"NO!" she shouted, lip quivering. The way her eyes were staring blankly at nothing, the spreading stain of tears on the pillow beneath her... it rent Anna's heart in two. "I will NOT marry you, not now or ever, because I like GUYS! And of course, here you are again, hitting on me! Trying to get into my pants when I'm having a crisis! DAMMIT!"

"That's not it!" Anna fretted, glancing at how her own hand was resting on Izumi's hip. Sensing danger, she jerked it back. "You're just having a bad day, it happens to everybody! Let me help, let me take some of the burden!"

"You ARE some of the burden! So if you really want to lighten the load, then GO AWAY!"

"Shh," Anna whispered as she slipped her arms around Izumi's back, holding her face to her shoulder. The thrill she felt at her nearness was automatic, but she fought to rise above it, to restrain herself. "Anna's right here, she won't let anything happen to you."

"UHNNNH!" she managed to say as she began crying harder than ever before, harder than Anna had imagined she could cry. This girl was normally so strong, so level-headed and self-assured. What had happened? Was this really all because she was tired of being hit on? She should be used to it; after all, she was the most gorgeous woman in the universe.

"Izumi, I'm here for you, you know. I... maybe you're not ready to be with me, but that doesn't mean I can't support my girl."

"YOU STUPID- GRRH!" Fresh wails, weaker than before, less fire behind them. "You're never going to give up. I'll sp-spend the rest of my life fighting off Yuri-Anna and the Letch King, and that freaking aligator. Forever. Damn me - I'm going to spend forever hating every second of my existence!"

Now Anna could feel herself panicking. She really hated her. All those times Anna had rationalized that she hadn't been ardent enough, hadn't found the right way to her heart... there was no right way. Perhaps Izumi was literally unattainable. Could it be true?

Much worse still - it struck Anna in the face with the force of a truck - these thoughts she was having were exactly the kind of thing Izumi had grown to loathe. Izumi was bawling, shaking, at her wit's end, and Anna was fretting over whether or not she would still get her dream wedding. If this was what she drove the person she supposedly loved most in the entire world to... then she must be a horrible person, indeed.

"I'm sorry," she breathed desperately, hoping it wasn't too late to fix things. "I- Izumi, please, don't hate me, this isn't- I wasn't trying to hurt anybody! I just wanted to be with you!"

"Yeah, right."

"It's the truth!" Anna took a deep breath, feeling her tears growing to the surface - but she couldn't let those out. "I love y-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Only now did Izumi truly look at her, wide-eyed, scandalized. "Don't say that, you don't even know what love IS - how it really works! B-because when you l-love somebody, that's- you do whatever it takes to make THEM happy! Not yourself!"

"Then why are you being so mean to ME?" Anna burst out, not meaning to. "This isn't making me happy!"

Izumi's mouth set, quivering from barely-checked fury. "Who said I ever loved YOU?"

Anna felt like she'd been slapped, to the point where she literally fell back. It didn't make sense; she had finally been so close to the one she loved, bodies right up against each other, and it was turning out so horribly. "You... I- I..."

"Go away, Anna." Despite speaking through clenched teeth, she sounded completely resigned. "Take some of my clothes and go roll around in them in your room. Forget all this, and we'll all go back to torturing me in the morning. Status quo."

"No, Izumi. I c-can't - you have to see!"

Suddenly she was attacking Izumi's lips hard and fast, with no restraint or reservations. Anna had done this before, stolen a few kisses, but those had been to thrill, to entice. Plant the seeds that she hoped she could continue to nurture until love blossomed. Now, she was trying to win a fight; to prove something. So when Izumi tried to shove her away weakly, she did not let up, she held on tighter, suckled harder on Izumi's bottom lip. Finally, when Izumi bit Anna's tongue, she pulled back without releasing their embrace.

"Get off of me, you bitch!" she breathed, alarmed and incensed.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Anna squealed, heart thundering in her throat, nearly drowning out all other sound. "I have to make you see that I mean it - I've always meant it! You're everything to me!"

"But I don't WANT to be that! ARGH, why can't we just have been friends?!"

"Why would you want me as a friend and not a lover?" And now Anna could tell she had started crying herself; she'd held out as long as she could, but feeling the purity and sweetness of the kiss, knowing that somehow Izumi had not enjoyed it, had hated it, drove away all restraint. "What's wrong with me? What did I do wrong?"

"NOTHING! I am just not into girls, you idiot!" Izumi tried to shove her away, but Anna still held fast. "You... okay, so you're not that bad a person, but... I don't have it in me to switch sides. Can't you see that?"

"I wanna show you that you do," Anna whispered madly, desperately. "Because I know you're in there - the Izumi that could learn to be mine! You only think you like men because you've been convinced by society, but that's no longer convenient!"

Izumi almost laughed; it came out as a sob, but it was close. "Convenient? For who?"

"For YOU! Because the one who can complete you showed up at your doorstep, but she's a girl! S-so you have to learn, you have to rearrange the way you think about things like this! B-because if- if you d-don't-"

Izumi had grown quieter, listening. "What if I don't? What?"

"If you don't, then you'll miss out on something amazing! US!"

"Oh, way to pat yourself on the back, there."

Anna pressed her face into Izumi's shoulder, feeling her coworker twitch. "You don't understand how powerful our love is. Not me alone, or you alone, but as two working together. I can see it - I can see that if we let it happen, we'll be invincible. Invincible!"

Now Anna was crying almost as hard as Izumi had been, and Izumi hiccuped herself. "Stop this, Anna - you're only beating yourself up for nothing. Even if what you say is true, that we'd be 'good together' or whatever, I still don't like women. So what happens when I agree to let you into my life, and I either cheat on you with guy after guy, or stay trapped in a relationship where I can't enjoy the physical aspect? That's no way to live."

Anna nodded into her chest. "That's so true, I get it. B-but- but how can you know if you never try? I could open your eyes so wide that..."

"Hmm?"

"So wide you'll see the stars. Like they're at your fingertips."

Izumi's arms slid around Anna at last, holding her close; Anna's heart raced again, invigorated. Before, she might have mistaken this for a showing of shared attraction, as a green light for making love, but she couldn't be so hasty anymore. Where had that got her? Dumped and dumped again. Spurned. But what if she was finally making headway? What if, little by little, she had at least made Izumi stop loathing her existence? Messing that up now would be foolhardy. But she couldn't leave it alone, not entirely.

"Izumi... can we... make a bet?" When Izumi didn't respond, she went on. "Here's the basic plan... for one night - JUST TONIGHT! - you... you let me be with you."

"Dammit, Anna, you horny piece of-"

"Wait, hear me out, please! Tonight, we can be together. Let me run wild all over you! Then, tomorrow morning... if you decide you didn't like any of it, if you still can't admit we're intended by fate to be one... I'll leave. I'll leave the mansion and look for another job."

Izumi drew back, agape. "What? B-but come on, Anna, you live here. Where are you going to find another live-in job? You can't mean it."

"The hell I can't. No way could I stay knowing we'll never work out. Too awkward... and heartbreaking."

Izumi shook her head slowly. "That... no, wait, this is insane. I still d-don't want to have- to be with a-"

"I already fondle you and writhe around on the floor with you on a daily basis," Anna giggled meekly. "Just think; one last humiliation, and I promise I'll be out of your hair for good. Sounds like a pretty fair offer, huh?"

Izumi's face was most definitely flushed, even in the sparse light of the moon. A long moment passed as she pressed her hand into her chest, whimpering, scared, angry. Anna felt like she was trying to befriend a scared rabbit; one false move, and she'd run away, forever beyond her grasp. At long last, Izumi whispered, "Okay."

"Oh!" Anna squealed, grinning. "Izumi-chan! Y-you won't be disappointed! We'll-"

"Shut up," she snapped, still clutching at her own heart. "You know I don't want this. But if it'll put this whole thing to rest once and for all..."

Anna's hands were already pressing into Izumi's back, kneading, exploring the musculature and definition. "Mmm... my Izumi feels so good..."

The look on Izumi's face was so full of revulsion and alarm that Anna almost backed down. Slowly, carefully, she reached out for another kiss, stopping when her lips were barely touching Izumi's. A test. The results were instantaneous; Izumi leaned in, completing the circuit, passionate through her tears. Anna moved one hand to the back of her neck, holding her there. Oh, how beautiful! The feeling of her mouth, her tongue, of the arms encircling her. Izumi was trembling from head to toe as she ran her hand along her thigh, lifting her gown, resting upon bare hip. No underwear? Of course, they were on the floor. Fingers drifted toward her backside...

"Too fast," Izumi panted.

"No," Anna whispered. "It's not for me."

"I'm so scared, I'm scared, I'm so scared..."

"But just feel my hand here. It's warm, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Now here, on your ribcage. Warm..."

"Yes," she sobbed.

"Hold me tight. Hang onto me."

They kissed again as Anna slowly began sliding her pajama bottoms off, taking her own panties with them, kicking them off the bed. When she moved in closer to her intended's body, she felt Izumi jolt at the heightening of skin-on-skin contact, legs commingling - yet she did not break from their union of lips. When Anna's right hand touched her cheek gently and Izumi only exhaled through her nose, Anna chanced guiding the other hand between her thighs - and was met with an immediate retreat.

"Stop!" Izumi gasped, chest heaving from the far side of the bed where she had come to rest. "You're going in for- that's not public access! What are you thinking?!"

"Would you rather touch mine first?" Anna said with a calm, unflinching smile, spreading her knees wide. Izumi's eyes clamped shut. "It's okay if you want to do the exploring, I don't mind."

"This was such a bad idea. What ever made me think I could handle this, even just once?"

"It's too late," Anna said, trying to force things to progress; now that she was bottomless in Izumi's room, she couldn't contain her excitement, her hunger for touch, closeness. "You promised me one night. Follow-through time."

"But you're still a girl! Why do you want me? What do I have that you want?"

"Everything," Anna told her obscenely, touching herself. She saw Izumi open her eyes, saw the shock, and she felt so ashamed that she wanted to cease. It didn't matter; still her fingers played across her outsides, teased. It was all she could do to keep from giving in, bringing herself to climax right in front of her love. "Can't you see that I c-can't help it?"

"All you have to do is stop!" Izumi breathed, sickened by the display before her. "Take your hand away, and leave, and w-we can pretend this never hap-"

"Unh!" she moaned. "It's too late, I'm so hot! You make me so hot, all the time, and now that we're here in your bed, I- I..." Out of words, she ripped her top off and discarded it, relishing the cool air against her exposed bosom, laying back against the pillow and panting. She gripped the bedsheets tightly under her hands, afraid to let go because she knew the instant she did, at least one hand would return to her engorged flesh. "Izumi, I'm so sorry. But I need you. Every day, I need you like this, since you tried to stand between me and Yoshitaka. At first, it was just who you are, how decent and stalwart! Then, the more I looked at you, the more I became inflamed by every aspect! You're so amazing!"

"No, Anna, shut up," Izumi was whispering as she crawled nearer, cheeks burning, sweat running down forehead. "These things you're saying... you almost sound like you really mean them. And there's no way you can."

"Why not?"

"Because women don't like other women that way! Sure, you can have a little crush, because you admire somebody, but you're talking about full-out, head-over-heels, punch-drunk, undying love! It's not possible!"

Anna blinked back tears. "You're finally getting there."

"And me? I'm nothing as great as you keep going on about, you've got it all wrong! If I was really- if your view of me were the truth, I'd never have allowed myself and my sister to start working here in the first place - or you! Don't you hate me for sticking you with the super-perv, too? We're constantly being filmed as we wipe our asses thanks to me!"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. Finally, she released one hand to touch Izumi's shoulder, causing the girl's lip to tremble. "As long as I have you, I can handle anything. You're my rock."

"You really mean this." The words were barely audible. "I'm not a weekend conquest, some pastime to destract you from the drudgery of housework? We are both female! How can you think I'm- I'm attractive, how can you-"

"Because you are attractive. Can't say I really care about the gender stuff, because you blow through my defenses. You send all my gagues into the red zone just by being in the room! Please, Izumi, I want to touch every part of you - want you touching me. Touch me all over, Izumi-chan!"

For several seconds, Izumi struggled with these thoughts, attempting to wrap her brain around any of it. Her eyes squeezed tightly as she waivered, making a strained gasp as if her head ached. Then, still without looking, she reached out and touched Anna's stomach.

"Ooh..."

"You're warm," Izumi admitted, unseeing features pointed off into the corner of the room as she stroked along Anna's abdomen. "How does your flesh feel soft like this?"

"Ah!" she gasped when the fingers came to one of her peaks. "Izumi!"

"Mmm..."

It took quite a bit of willpower for Anna to remain still as Izumi did, in fact, explore. All along her chest and shoulders, down her leg... once the hand reached the thighs, however, she hesitated. Taking a deep breath, Anna used her own hand to push Izumi's down and in.

"AHH!" Izumi cried. "Y-you're so slimy, it's- oh, God, what am I doing? This is gross, so gross!"

"It sure doesn't feel gross!" Anna said obscenely, back arching. "Izumi, you have no idea what you're doing to me!"

"That good? Anna-"

"More, harder! Invade your Anna-chan!"

Now Izumi's eyes were fully open as she watched herself fingering the other girl, observed Anna's wild, unhinged reactions to the play. Soft folds hidden in the semi-darkness gave with the lightest push, slipped from the abundant lubrication. Izumi had never explored her own, had only used pads rather than tampons; it was too weird a part of herself to play with. This was what a woman felt like? Slowly, she lowered herself to the bed, curling up around Anna's form as she continued to stimulate her, coax louder and louder sounds from her. The jerking of arms and legs grew more violent and random as Anna begged for more, as her fingers gouged into one of Izumi's shoulderblades. Frightened, Izumi obeyed - she pushed inside the tiniest bit, feeling them both spasm at the sensations. It was so slick in there, so fragile! The room was filled with a pungent odor, one neither of them were too familiar with. Faster and faster, Izumi worked, appalled at her own boldness yet unable to stop herself, and it wasn't long before Anna was screaming both her name and the names of deities - and then she went limp, head lolling from side to side.

"That was... amazing," Anna chuckled. "Izumi-chan, you're a goddess!"

"I d-don't even know what I did." She was staring at her coated fingers as if they had betrayed her. "You were so loud... did it, um, hurt? At all?"

"No way! Trust me, I've done that to myself a few dozen times and there is no pain to be felt!"

After a few more seconds, Izumi brought her hand to her mouth, sniffing. "You smell... it's so strong, but I'm not sure if it's bad or good..."

"I like how I smell," Anna said with a shrug, still trying to regain the feeling in her legs. "And the taste isn't half bad."

"You've TASTED this?! That's so, so-"

"Hot," Anna admitted. "M-maybe I'm not supposed to think that about my own juices, but I do. I'm sweet."

Another few seconds full of uncertain panting. Then Anna's stomach flip-flopped when she watched Izumi suddenly lick her own fingers clean, with a frenzied hunger that flared up and vanished as quickly when she was done.

"I'm so disgusting," Izumi wailed, covering her face with her other hand. "What did I just... that was YOU I swallowed, that's so wrong!"

"It's not," Anna protested, rolling over and putting a hand on Izumi's still-damp one. "They're bodily secretions, they're totally natural. It's not like this could hurt you. And if it's from a friend, somebody you like..."

"Guess it's not so bad," Izumi admitted under her breath. "Anna, I feel strange..."

"Strange?" Anna's heart began to race again, so soon after it had calmed down. "How?"

"Maybe I'm imagining it, because of h-how much you enjoyed what I did... but I think... I think I liked how you taste."

That was more than she'd dared hope for. "Really?"

"I'm tingling all over, Anna. What is this? People don't react like this just from tasting a girl's twat juice, do they?" Izumi swayed as she pushed to a sitting position. "You'd better g... ooh, something down here isn't..."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," Izumi whispered, reaching up her own skirt. "It's almost like a... a cramp, mixed with an electrical sh-WHOA, OOOH!"

That was all it took for Anna to be bolt upright, blood pumping. "WHAT?!"

"Oh my God!" she cried, toes splaying as every part of her went rigid. "Anna, wh... what's h-happening to me?! This is so intense! It's... what did you do to me?!"

"Calm down, it's going to be fine," Anna chuckled, petting Izumi's back gently. "You're horny, you idiot. Really, you never touched yourself when you were horny?"

"NO!" she snapped, falling back onto the bed, hand gripping her crotch tightly. Anna could see she wasn't trying to stimulate it any further, but that she couldn't seem to remove her hand, either. "Ohhh... oh, it's so good, but there's too MUCH good! Uhnhh!"

Now Anna began to feel nervous. It was one thing when she was just getting off again, even with someone else assisting. But now Izumi was about to experience what would probably be her very first orgasm, and she was looking to Anna for guidance. That was quite a bit of responsibility. "Umm... do you want me to help you?"

"Uh-huh!" she said desperately, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as her hips bucked up into the air. "Mhhh... c-can you make it go away?! I'm scared of this, it's more than I want- I don't want to handle it, I can't!"

"Hold on," she whispered, standing from the bed. "Before we do..."

Surreptitiously, she sidled along the edges of the room, snatching Izumi's desk chair as she passed. Izumi looked on, curious, as she stood on it, feet gripping the soft edges of the cushion as she reached up into the very corner of the ceiling, wobbling to and fro as the wheels tried to roll across the carpeting. When she removed a section of wood paneling and removed a thick bundle of wires, she whispered, "What are y-"

"SHH!" Then, she yanked, detaching a plug. "There. Now we can have some privacy."

Izumi was blinking stupidly when Anna returned to the bed, arousal waning in the wake of her confusion. "Wait a second, you're going to have to explain that one."

"I cut the feed. I mean, mostly I let Yoshitaka get away with his schemes, but there's no way I'm letting him get his sweaty little hands on footage of your first time."

"Y-you mean... you mean you've known how to turn off his hidden cameras this entire time?!"

Anna shrugged, smiling innocently. "Of course. I mean... you really think I didn't notice all that extra hardware in my room? He's an OTAKU - you have to be suspicious or you'll end up with a video clip of your breast self-exam in every inbox in the Eastern Hemisphere."

Now Izumi's teeth were gritted tight, hands balled into fists. "That creepy- how can I- Anna, I've been violated every freaking day I'm here, and you-"

"Violated, nothing," she soothed, gripping her shoulders from behind, digging in with her nimble fingers to the tense muscles below. "He's got tapes of you sleeping, maybe picking your nose - and I don't care if he sees me getting off, or even you getting me off. But he WILL NOT be allowed to ogle my Izumi that way."

"OOOOoooh, Anna," Izumi moaned aloud, head rolling back, mouth agape. "That's awesome... oh, I think I needed that..."

"Living here is doing a number on you," she whispered hotly. Merely touching the object of her desires was reigniting the flames of passion in her. "So much stress... let Anna-chan wash it away..."

Harder still she assaulted the knots in Izumi's neck, working them loose as she planted light pecks between her thumbs. As she grew more relaxed, Izumi slowly slid down, her gown bunching and exposing more and more of her meaty thighs. Anna panted in Izumi's ear as she massaged her, and was not thrown off nor shouted at.

"Ohh," Izumi moaned, legs shifting, drawing together at the knees. "Anna-chan, you have the touch! You're amazing!"

"You are the amazing one," Anna purred right into her ear, elliciting a shiver of delight and a giggle from her patient. "You've already got me soaking wet again. Do you know how much it takes to do that to me right after I pet my kitty?"

"Mmhh..."

"A lot."

A sheepish gasp was twisted into a moan as Izumi's shoulders were continually plied and pounded. Then, miraculously, Izumi allowed her hand to inch back between her legs, clamping down but not daring go farther. "MMmh, it's making me- it makes- ooh, I don't know, what do I do?"

"Just that, for now. Just that."

But try as she might, Izumi couldn't help moving her hand around, grinding her hips against it. Anna dropped her hands away and grabbed at the cumbersome gown's hem, pulling it up and over her head; Izumi whimpered, but did not voice any protests. The moment the garment was gone, however, Izumi's arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"What is it?"

"You'll see all of me," she whispered, fearful. "This will mean... am I-"

"Don't worry so much," she pressed as she peeled the arms away, taking in her first true eyeful of naked Izumi chest. They were mammoth! Anna so desperately wished she had melons that size... but the next best thing was being able to play with them. "Now... I want you to put your hands up here, on these."

"Why? You just- okay, Anna, this has gone far enough, I'm not ready for any crazy games of-"

"Shhh," she soothed directly into her ear, silencing her. "Put yours up here, and I'll put mine... here." Izumi began holding her breath when Anna's hands stopped on her hips. "Because I'm about to return the very huge favor you did for me a few minutes ago."

"Th-that's okay," she laughed nervously; Anna could feel her shaking more this time, feel the actual thumping of her heart through her back and into Anna's own chest. "It was a freebie, honest!"

"You should let me be in control, here. I know what I'm doing. I'm afraid if you go at it with your own digits, you'll go too fast, even for your own self... or you'll chicken out. Anna can take the wheel."

Slowly, her hands inched inward, stoping on the pubis, at the juncture between that and parts unexplored. After a pause, she started to move lower, but then two hands zoomed from rounded teets to wrists, halting her advances. "NO, Anna, stop, I can't do it! I ca- I can't..."

"Why? We're already there. Your mind will explode with joy once i get in there."

"Please, just understand me!" Izumi half-sobbed as she dug in with her nails, shaking violently. "You're going to do things to me that I was waiting for my husband to do! This isn't right, even if it feels good - and it makes me so MAD that it feels good, too! Where's the justice?"

In response, Anna pressed every fingertip into the sensitive surrounding flesh Izumi had to offer. Both legs flew wide as she let out a moan, but she did not let up, did not free her. "Not enough?"

"I don't wanna bang a girl!" she bawled, beside herself. "I tried, I- you're being really cool to me, and you're so pretty, and you feel good... but I cannot, will not do this with you, it's beyond what I can handle!"

"Sweetheart, you're already doing it! You only want to hold yourself back from the best part, and that seems like a shame! Doesn't it to you, too?" Slowly, methodically, she used her fingertips to inch the girl farther and farther open, until at last she felt the softer, spongier flesh of labia. "Ahh! Oh great God almighty, you feel even better than I've been dreaming you would!"

"NOOOO!" she screamed, convulsing but not trying any harder than that to escape. "You tricked me - you didn't listen to me! How could you do this?!"

"Because I know what you really want," Anna said without hesitation or malice. "Even if you can't figure it out. I could listen to what your lips are saying... or listen to your heart. And I know, in your heart, you did want this, but your logic and preexisting standards kept you from admitting it. Yuri or no yuri, you're too turned on to turn back."

"UHHHNNHH!" With great hesitation, her fingernails released their lockdown on Anna's wrists, and Anna moved at a snail's pace, feeling the scarcely-wrinkled lips grow in size to her senses, finding where they ended and the inner walls began. When she brushed the clit for the briefest moment with a thumb, Izumi again latched onto her arms. "STOP STOP STOP FUCK I CAN'T DEAL WITH WHATEVER THAT IS!"

"It's okay," Anna laughed. "I didn't actually mean to bother that part yet; I know it's a lot to handle. But... this isn't, is it?"

Izumi nodded as her thighs parted wider to allow for the gentle motions Anna was performing on her. She was drenched! Anna raised a single finger to her mouth, took a deep breath to revel in her spoor, savor the moment... then tasted. "No," Izumi breathed, "d-don't do that, I must taste-"

"Delicious," she grunted obscenely as her other fingers swished all over, pressing in slightly, even pinching. Izumi had little willpower left, but she seemed to want to use it all up in one go, so she leaned her head back, tears streaming down her temples as she stared up into Anna's face, lip quivering.

"Please... whatever you're about to do to me... don't make me hate myself in the morning... I'm begging you, please..."

Anna couldn't help but take her mouth deeply and true as she fondled both her luscious slit and one of her mounds with either hand. Nectar smeared over her nipple as she fondled and grasped, and Izumi merely kissed her harder, made hastier noises. Anna tucked her arm back there firmly, squeezing the yielding mound of flesh as she slid her nails under the sodden pussy lips, stretched them. So much juice in so little time... clearly, this had been a long time coming for the poor maid.

"Please," Izumi whispered heatedly.

"I won't pop your cherry," Anna promised earnestly, biting her own lip as she nuzzled into Izumi's neck. "Not until you ask. I would never, ever do anything to hurt you."

"Just be with me, then," Izumi choked out, draping her leg over Anna's, widening her access. "Everything's so scary, and I n-need you here... help me feel less scared, please..."

"Touch me," Anna urged, withdrawing her arm from behind Izumi. "If we're touching each other, then nobody's doing anything TO anybody. Then there's no reason to be afraid, is there?"

Izumi nodded, reentering Anna instantly - and Anna reeled, feeling far more sensitive and unhinged than the last time. How could fingers so clumsy in her usual work be so expedient in the bedroom? Reflexively, Anna's knees shot up until the one under Izumi's leg touched her backside, and Izumi shivered. Anna could feel it in her cunt. Then she could feel Izumi's mouth on her erect nipple, and she gasped aloud. "IZUMI!"

"Mmff, I always wondered how this felt... I watched Karin breastfeed, and I wondered what m-my mother..."

"It feels like this," Anna blurted as she yanked one of Izumi's heavy pendulums up to her own mouth and plunged it inside her face, engulfing as much as she could. Climax was inches away - the second one, already! Still sucking at it, she heard Izumi moaning, felt her lose her balance, her knee was pressing into Anna's-

"AAAIIIIIYAAAAHHAHAHA!" she screamed, releasing Izumi. "Oh! Holy SHIT, that's twice, that's two in almost as many minutes! What kind of magician are you?!"

"Two what?!" Izumi asked, stricken. "Was that a... are you saying you had a, you know..."

"The big 'O'," she affirmed with a giggle. "And I know I can shoot for three, but it won't be easy. You've gotta go deep for this one."

"I want to feel that," Izumi urged, face flushed, panting like a dog in summer. In fact, naked and panting, on her knees, that's exactly what she resembled. Anna felt herself blushing even more for daring think of her beloved that way... but hadn't she just broken her? "Please f-finish me off, Anna-chan, I don't know what I'm doing, but..."

"But you do know you're dripping wet," she cooed, feeling up and into the girl's legs; Izumi shivered, nearly dropping down on top of her. "Oh, if only I were a boy..."

"You... wish you were a boy?"

"For you," she urged, sliding her fingers up between the thighs, taking their turns swimming in Izumi. "So we wouldn't have to move to the Netherlands to marry. I'd do anything to be with you."

Izumi gulped, arms buckling; her face came to rest in Anna's neck, and she began to feel a tongue grinding against the skin. "Mmhh... salty..."

Grinning from ear to ear, Anna rolled both of them until she was on top, and then immediatley pushed Izumi up against the headboard. "There, perfect. Now... you have to use two fingers at a time on me, you understand?"

"What?! B-but... but that has to hurt, it has to be too much for you!"

"I've used more than that on myself," she confided, looking away for a few seconds to weather her humiliation at divulging the secret. "Ahem. So, yeah, I can take two of yours... but no more. Because it's you. I really don't think I could take more than that, I'd go crazy."

"Okay, Anna-chan," she said with a brave smile, even though her eyes were terrified.

"While I... tend to you, here." Once her hand was outside Izumi, she whispered, "Ready?" No response, just a flutter of eyelashes. "Okay."

"UHHNH!" Izumi grunted as she felt the redoubled raid on her private flower. "OHHH, Anna, how do you feel like this?! It's not possible! AH! How do you make me feel this way?!"

"Because it's what my heart feels! Just put into actions! All f-for- AAAAIII, WHOA! Izumi!"

Impossible though it was for her to keep going, Anna only faltered the slightest bit when Izumi entered her, thrusting her two longest fingers deep in and fully in. Their arms brushed often as the two girls went at it, gouging, wiggling, penetrating. More and more they got into it until Anna began to droop, unable to withstand the assault. Finally, she spun on the spot, situating her backside over Izumi's face and rolling them to their sides in one swift, dizzying motion.

"AHH!" Izumi squeaked as she fell. "Wh... Anna, what are you doing? It was starting to- and I felt SO-"

"Lick me," Anna ordered, hugging Izumi's thighs to her face. "Go on, sample me. You already know how I taste."

"EW! That is sick, SO sick! I can't put my mouth on- what if you- MMMHHH, Anna!"

Her face was completely covered, just from a single trip inside! It was like wallowing in pancakes with syrup; warm and thick, and overwhelming. "That's what I'll feel if you do it for me! Or at l-least finger me from back there! Just make it hot and make it from you!"

Reservations dashed, Izumi slathered her lips all over Anna's other lips, pulling, darting in. What frantic, reckless movements! It was going to drive her to number three in no time! Anna dipped her head back down and ate to her heart's content, pressing fingers into the delicate perenium, gripping her thighs as if they were anchors in a storm. When Izumi's fingers shot inside, unflinchingly solid, Anna did not break from her duties, suctioning and dragging her tongue along every inch of pink tissue. It was only when she felt the semisolid triangle of tongue poking at her clenched, brown little hole that she seized up and gasped, "What the HELL?!"

"Sorry!" Izumi moaned, writhing beneath her, straining to break free and race away from this planet. "So curious... there's so m-much I d-don't... I don't know!"

"You licked my ass," Anna breathed, both disgusted and intrigued at the same time. It hadn't felt too uncomfortable in hindsight - but much more important, it was Izumi debasing herself this way, daring to do such a thing. It made it erotic in her eyes. "You l-licked my ass, oh Izumi!"

"I d-didn't mean to, I was only WHHAAAAAIIIY, HEY, I said I was sorry!"

"Vile," she breathed as she withdrew from the pinched opening of her lover. "That is so awful, but somehow... somehow I like it... I like eating your ass, Izumi."

"Oh, no... no, no, you can't mean that! Can't we go back to MMHHH!"

Once Anna had reinsterted her tongue into the forbidden hole, also prodding at her damp pussy with her fingers once more, Izumi's protests dissolved into a flurry of screeches and sobs. She felt the same thing happening to her, as well, both rigid fingers probing in and out as Izumi briefly licked her anus, made a gagging noise, then promptly shoved her tongue in as far as it would go, writhing inside of her. Anna had never felt so un-vacant, so filled, in her entire life.

"Ow," she bleated when Izumi kicked her in the side of the head. With no forethought to her action, she stretched her neck out and licked the sole of her foot where it still hung in midair, relishing the taut feel of such well-worn skin. Toes twitching, Izumi moaned into her behind as she continued feasting and fingering, driving Anna bonkers, beyond the realm of sanity. All was about sensation, now.

"Thomethin happenth!" Izumi managed without exiting, still drilling into Anna relentlessly. Once her mouth had fallen away, she cried, "I'm gonna- I think this is what they call the big 'O', Anna-chan!"

"Give me all you got, then!" Anna grunted, at last allowing herself to brush Izumi's clit - which immediately earned her a third finger. "NNNAAAH! Not quite what I meant, but GOD DO IT!"

"MMMAAAHHH!" The tongue returned to her rectum, three strong fingers assailed her poor innards, and Anna felt so alive from it all. With such abandon she could only pray what she did wasn't too far, she dropped her lips to the raw red clit, sucking and licking and sending Izumi's efforts into overdrive. Once Anna's fingers joined the fray, there wasn't much left but to speed up more and more with every passing second, bucking her hips down and onto Izumi's face as she ate her, pressed into her, pleasured her completely. "NNNNNH!"

"This is it," she breathed onto the cunt. "IZUMI-SAMA!"

"WHA!" Izumi gasped at the overly-formal title as she lapped at the shining red rim around the hole. "ANNA-CHAN!"

"GAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAH!"

"IYYYAAAAIIYAAAIIIIYAAAHHH!"

For a long time they twitched, experiencing aftershocks, and merely unwilling to come down from the high such a potent shared climax brought about. Then, after what seemed like forever, Anna somehow forced herself to spin until she was resting on Izumi's shoulder, curling her body around the elder Sawatari sister.

"Ooh," Anna groaned. Every muscle ached, but she loved it. "I have never, EVER had it like THAT! Guess going it solo can't compete with a full-on doubles tournament!"

"You said it," Izumi giggled, gasping for breath. Then she gasped again, and this time she definitely sounded more distressed. "Hold on, I- wait, don't misunderstand, I'm-"

"Alright, stop. It's allowed for you to like it, 'Zumi. We both know that was fun. Don't lie just to save face when you know it won't work."

"Okay, okay," she yawned, settling into the pillow. "So it was dynamite. You feel so amazing, Anna-chan... I don't understand how you can, but you do..."

Anna grinned, staring straight ahead at the healthy breast, half-illuminated from the drawn curtains. "To you. I feel amazing to you... and you to me. Because we are an 'us' now."

"Mmhh..."

"Can you admit that to me? Or are you still- Izumi?"

Out like a light. Anna should have expected it; she could clearly remember how drained she felt after her first round of 'pet the kitty'. For another good ten minutes, she allowed herself to rest atop her love, sink down into her presence. Then she tugged the nightgown over her smooth curves, nipped a blanket atop her, and stood back to drink in the sight of her one last time before she dressed, picked up the panties she came for in the first place, then quietly stood on the chair.

"You can have your entertainment back now, Yoshitaka," she whispered as she found the wires. "But I'll do this every single time we are with each other. So don't expect a floor show anytime soon."

And once the video feed had been restored, Anna slipped out into the darkened hallway, trying not to laugh to the heavens because of the newly-borne joy within her soul. She'd only wake everyone to share in a moment she'd prefer to enjoy alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunbeams were streaming in through her window when Anna awoke the next morning. It felt like the most beautiful day in the history of mankind. Why was that exactly? Then it came back to her, and she grinned stupidly into her pillow. Izumi...

Anna washed and dressed studiously, anxious to put the early routine out of the way and get on with the rest of her life. So much life to be lived! No one else was awake yet, so she whipped together a simple breakfast of tamago gohan and a glass of orange juice and arranged them on a tray with a white rose she'd swiped from the garden; Yoshitaka would never notice.

"Izumi?"

When no one answered, she eased the door open. Such an angel when she slept, even though her face was screwed up with concentration. Anna balanced the tray on the bedside table delicately and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Izumi."

"AAH!" she shouted as she sat bolt upright, sucking in gulps of air as if the price on it were going up soon. "What the- wh-wha-"

"Morning, sleepyhead." She felt a thrill at being so domestic. "Good dreams?"

"Not really," she grunted, leaning back into the headboard. "Anna... what are you doing in here, what happened?"

Anna smiled sweetly as she picked up the tray and placed it on Izumi's lap. "Brought you a quick bite."

Warily, Izumi regarded first the tray, then Anna's earnest expression. "Umm... thanks."

"Dig in, dig in!"

Still very obviously uneasy, Izumi picked up the chopsticks and had already eaten through over half of the rice when she burst out, "OMIGOD! W... hey, last night..."

"Yes?"

"No, that's impossible," she whispered. "Never in a million years would that happen. Would it?"

Anna shrugged. "Stranger things have happened."

"Urgh... I think the raw egg is coming up..."

"Don't be so melodramatic, 'Zumi. It's not the end of the world. In fact, it felt more like... a beginning." Anna wanted so desperately to touch her, to crawl right in next to her, but she forced herself to be reserved and respectful. It was easy to see that Izumi wasn't dealing with this so effortlessly.

"B-but we actually-"

"How was the rice?" she said softly, beaming as if she hadn't a single concern.

Izumi nodded, eyes still wide and hollow. "Uhh... it was good, I guess."

Anna returned the nod as she stood. "Finish up and we'll get to work."

"Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, Miss Cut-and-Run," Izumi half-laughed. "We're not going to talk about what you did to me last night?!"

Another shrug as she whirled on the spot to face the bed again, hair billowing around her shoulders. "What's to talk about? It was fun, wasn't it? You admitted that much yourself."

"B-but it was WRONG! How could I let you twist my arm into- into- UGH, I feel so cheap and tawdry!"

"Twist your arm, nothing. By the end of it, you were begging for release - and boy, did you!"

Izumi's chest was poking outward now, but the look on her face said she was in anything but a loving mood. "NO! I... you confused me, spun my head and- and you practically forced yourself on me to begin with! Inventing that pact that you'd leave if I didn't like it! How could I have been such an easy mark?!"

"And you liked it," Anna reiterated. "You tried to pretend for a second afterward that you didn't, but we both knew you were putting up a front. It was transcendental! Rejoice that we got to experience it!"

"Oh, I definitely wanted to experience it - just not with YOU! Don't you understand that I'm not the way you are?! My interests do not include other girls!"

Anna sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Liar. Maybe not before last night, but I felt you feeling it. You think you can pull the wool over my eyes, but you can't. I was there, too, y'know."

"You said if I didn't like it, you'd leave."

One long second. "I did."

"Then go." Izumi slowly and carefully set the breakfast tray on her table, then folded her arms. "I feel ugly inside because of what you did to me. And you said that if I didn't fall head over heels for you after I let you have your way, that you'd go. So now I think you'd better."

A jagged crack ran down the length of Anna's heart. "You don't mean that. Because... I know you're lying. I know you liked it."

"I DID NOT!" she shouted. "You forced me to feel things I wasn't ready for, and- and you kept convincing me it was my idea somehow! That's so messed up, I... so get out of my life! There's no way I can keep looking at you, knowing what you did to me, what you're still trying to do to me!"

"Izumi, please..."

"Go." Izumi took a deep, ragged breath, frowning at the foot of her bed as she clutched her arms to herself. "It's never going to work with both of us here now. If you don't leave, I will."

It took a lot for Anna to nod, breath catching in her throat. "No, I'll be the one to leave. I did promise. So... um, don't forget to finish your orange juice. I'll go pack."

Neither of them moved, nor spoke, for a while. At last, Anna found the tiny push inside of her to start moving toward the door, and she dragged her feet all the way down the hall.

Thirty minutes later, she was changed out of her maid's uniform, packed and ready. Still, nobody was up. Should she leave a note of resignation for Yoshitaka? Why bother? The runty letch didn't deserve that much forethought. But once she had her heavy bag slung over her shoulder and was walking down the long, winding pathway to the front gates, she stumbled and fell to her knees. This was it; the end of the dream. What would be left for her out there without Izumi?

Minutes passed - maybe hours. She leaned against a pillar and watched the koi swim, racked with grief.

"ANNA, WAIT!"

Heart leaping, she whirled to face her. For a second, she'd been so afraid she'd have to face an angry master of the house, or perhaps Mitsuki's polite questions. But it was Izumi after all, racing over the grass, having barely paused to put on slippers. Twin tracks of stains stood out against her ruddy cheeks, mouth wide and gasping with the effort it had taken her to move through the entire mansion in such a short time. Anna couldn't bring herself to move, so she simply gripped the pillar behind her back as Izumi approached.

"Anna," she wheezed, wiping her brow with the back of her sleeve. "Y-you... are you really going to..."

"Of course," she told her softly. "I wouldn't dare break a promise to you. How could I live with myself?"

Izumi shook her head violently. "Not just because of me, that's... so stupid."

"Izumi-chan, I'm pretty bad in love with you. So if you don't return my feelings, and I have to see you day after day... that'd be pure torture. What good will that do either of us? It's like you said, we'll be so much better off to go our seperate ways right now than try to drag it out any f-"

"Maybe you don't have to go!"

This wasn't enough to quite give Anna any hope, but she felt it stirring in the pit of her stomach. "Why wouldn't I, exactly?"

"Alright. So... what if I admitted... what if I could, perhaps, concede that I didn't completely hate what we did? I mean, if I still had no interest in running off to Europe together. Would it be enough to let you stay here?"

"No," Anna said immediately. The truth was, she could possibly learn to live with that, no matter how much of a strain it would put on everyone, but she wanted to push the envelope. If Izumi truly cared enough about her to go that far, would she go farther? On the other hand, if she was merely trying to avoid awkward questions, this would be about the limit to her compassion. "I need more, 'Zumi."

"Then what if w-we could just stay friends," Izumi said desperately, staring determinedly at the grass. "Sometimes friends fool around, without wishing for anything deeper. Would... that be enough?"

Anna frowned at her. "Why do you care? I thought you hated me for what I put you through."

"I don't hate you," Izumi admitted. "I've never hated you, not once - but why can't it be okay that I don't want what you want? Y-you really can't coexist with me?"

"No." After a moment's indecision, Anna dropped all pretense. "'Zumi-chan... I'm always going to want more. How can I explain this? No matter what - even if you accept me, if we get married and live together and everything - I will STILL want more. I want it all! Every speck of Izumi there is to have, I want it! Being here without having you is like being locked in a room with a cheescake you can never eat - and last night, I actually got a taste of exactly what I'm not allowed to have. It's shredding me apart from the inside out!"

Izumi's lip quivered. "But my dream husband... children... getting out of this horrible black hole of a situation and living with him... where do those dreams go if I let you in?"

"We will get out of here together," Anna swore, grasping one of her hands between both of her own, voice steeled. "After high school - there's no reason to leave before we graduate, really; we need jobs and places to stay. But once that's behind us, I will break us out - and your sister, and Pochi, too. Debts or no debts. But none of that matters if you still don't want me."

"I do," Izumi mouthed, still unable to speak it aloud, to truly leave herself vulnerable. "Anna... I can't be so all-or-nothing like you, not about this. Because I know I like you, and d-despite how strong you come on, you've been a great friend, and you've become indispensible to me. But... I don't know if I can be in this kind of relationship with a woman. Don't you see that's the entire problem? I'm straight as an arrow! It's not you, because you... are incredible!"

"See, I think you're really, really deluded," Anna laughed. Izumi's hand twitched, but she refused to release her. "Because if you were an arrow, you wouldn't be curving in my direction so much."

Izumi sputtered, tearing up, hyperventillating. After a few moments, she choked out, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I want you to come OUT! Break free, so we can be together! It feels like we already are, don't you see that? We are READY to be one! But you're holding back because you're afraid, because people might think blah blah, or us being together means blah blah! But you don't have to be afraid, not at all!"

"WHY NOT?! What makes you so sure there's nothing to be afraid of?!"

Anna's eyes were flooding again as she shrugged. "We means us. You being with me? It also means you will never be alone again. The very thing you're scared of is the reason you shouldn't BE scared! I will protect you for the rest of your life!"

Suddenly, Izumi was so much more shocked than she was angry or stricken. "How can I know? What guarantee do I have you won't break my heart?"

"You don't. But if you could believe anything you've ever heard, I BEG you to believe me now!"

When they kissed, it was desperate and clinging, full of life and death and every painful, jarring turn in between. Izumi's hands came from nowhere to cup either side of Anna's head as she pressed in, straining and gulping and crying all the while. When they released, Izumi fell hard onto her backside, Anna landing atop her, sprawling.

"I must be out of my mind," Izumi choked out. "What's wrong with my brain?"

"Anna Fever. You didn't get your shots."

"What if I wake up tomorrow and realize what I've done? What if I just let myself get swept up in the moment and I ruin everything?"

Anna slid her arm up to rest next to her face on her lover's stomach. "You won't. Because you know what we're both feeling right now is the kind of love you can't accidentaly mistake for something else."

"I really am in love with you, Anna-chan!" she sobbed, cradling her head, running her fingers through her long tresses. "I c-can't believe that's the first time I said it, it feels like I ought to have been for hundreds of years! I'm in LOVE with you! Maybe I didn't want to be, but anybody who would willingly submit themselves to Yoshitaka's unique brand of sadism just to be near someone... how could I not fall? How could I resist someone as gorgeous, and caring, and passionate as you?! Maybe we really are soulmates, because it- don't laugh, it sounds dumb, but it feels like I've been missing something for years upon years, and you come along and... and you fit, right in there! Right into the hole in my heart!"

"You have no idea!" Anna bawled into her midsection, cluching with her fingers. "I've been waiting eons to hear this somewhere other than my far-flung daydreams!"

Izumi laughed weakly. "If only you wouldn't have acted like such a rapist, I might have been more open to the idea... but you were almost as pervy as him! Fighting you off with a stick became a daily ritual!"

"I had to mask my true desire. I think, if I had been more honest and sober, and less over-the-top, you would have been truly terrified of me. Of what I represented. So... I mean, better to be your friend with annoying horny tendencies than the stalker suitor. Which is hard to do when all I wanted every single day was to strip naked in front of you and beg you to ravage me."

"Well... I don't have any work to do for another hour."

Anna grinned up into her partner's beet-red features, giggling. "Are you propositioning me, 'Zumi-chan?"

"I want to f-feel your tongue again," she mumbled sheepishly. Anna could already feel her body responding - bashfulness was such an aphrodisiac! "Inside. B-but please, I'm still not ready f-for-"

"No penetration," she affirmed, smiling sweetly. "Not until our wedding night, maybe? Don't worry, I meant it when I said I'd never hurt a hair on your head - or a hymen in your hoo-hah. My Izumi is too precious to be harmed."

Izumi could only smile back with her eyes as they stumbled to their feet, heading back toward the mansion with Anna's bags in tow. "How could I have felt so ashamed... when I was lucky enough to score Anna-chan?"

Again, Anna would be forced to move aside a panel in the wall and disconnect the video feed. And again, she was only too glad to be of service. Izumi - HER Izumi - awaited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE END (puhleese re-vue)


End file.
